youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Asphodel Nomads
Life in the Nomads Asphodel(NOM015) was born into a pack known as the Nomads on May 5, 1998. His mother was Igraine and his father was Govinda. His litter-mates were his two brothers Gazebo(NOM017) and Delpheus(NOM016), and two sisters Aphrodite(NOF018) and Cythera(NOF019). He was in the fourth litter to be born in the Nomads. The Nomads was quite a good sized pack, with several babysitters and other members that could help, all five pups survived their first year. As the Nomads got bigger, they were constantly trying to obtain more territory and in one ocassion they went into battle with a rival pack, unfortunately Cythera was killed in the battle. In September of 2009 tha Nomads clashed into battle once again with the ever present Druids, their enemies won and claimed the alpha female's life, she died of her wounds soon after the fight. Eventually a new female joined the Nomads and took over as alpha female. In late November 2000, at two years of age Asphodel roved for the first time along with Delpheus, and in December Asphodel dispersed along with Gazebo. The two males came across Ziziphus and Hawkeye, who were recently evicted from the Abbas. Baobab The four wolves stayed together and a new pack was started, becoming known as the Baobab. Asphodel became the dominant male beside Hawkeye, who was already pregnant from a rover. Hawkeye's rebellious sister enticed Asphodel to mate with her, knowing Hawkeye was already pregnant he mated with Ziziphus, ensuring some offspring. Eventually a fight broke up between Ziziphus and Hawkeye ending with Ziziphus as the new alpha female. Months later Hawkeye gave birth to three pups, but Ziziphus didnt tolerate more pups who werent hers. She evicted Hawkeye and then cruelly killed the newborn pups. Soon after, Asphodel's first litter was born, Yama, Belle, Mai and Legazy. All of the pups survived. Next spring their new litter was born, it consisted of six pups named Etosha, Rosse, Cazzino, Millenium, Titanum and Platinum. Unfortunately a rival pack raided the den, killing Rosse, Millenium and one babysitter, Mai. The remaining pups survived. In 2003 Ziziphus and Yama were pregnant. Ziziphus gave birth to Digger, Panthro, Islay and Splash and Yama to Tarzan, Zazu, Bosco and Rosco. In July, the pack split. Asphodel and Belle led the smaller half and Ziziphus alongside Gazebo led the bigger splinter half. The pack reunited a month later. Asphodel and Ziziphus returned to the alpha status, Splash had died during the split. Next spring Ziziphus gave birth to Jim Bob, Atlas and Balboa. Balboa died. In winter of 2005, Digger, Panthro, Tarzan, Zazu, Bosco and Rosco went roving and joined another pack. In winter, two rovers from the Whiskers visited the Baobab. Asphodel gave chase to one of them while the other sneaked past the males and mated with Ziziphus. She later gave birth to Captain Planet, Jason, Freddy, Jigsaw and Chucky. Even though they were not his sons, Asphodel helped raising them like ever year. Chucky died of distemper and Jigsaw was predated. Later on Asphodel's brother died. It was in 2006, when Asphodel's mate died, Yama became the new alpha female. Being related to all the females in the Baobab Asphodel was forced to leave the comfort of his pack in search of a new mate. The next month Asphodel returned with no luck. He found a strange male as the new alpha. Asphodel furiosuly chased him off and claimed back his rank. Yama gave birth to two pups. Over the years, many members of his pack had died of mange or left. Asphodel sucumbed to the disease on September, 2006, being too old and weak. The Baobab didnt last more than a month without their leader and was lost. Family Mother: Igraine Father: Govinda Brothers: Gazebo and Delpheus Sisters: Aphrodite and Cythera. Asphodel's Offspring Asphodel is believed to be the father of 17 wolves within the Baobab: Yama(BBF004) Belle(BBF005) Mai(BBF006) Legazy(BBM007) Etosha(BBM008) Rosse(BBF009) Cazzino(BBM010) Millennium(BBF011) Titanum(BBM012) Platinum(BBM013) Digger(BBM014) Panthro(BBM015) Islay(BBF016) Splash(BBF017) Jim Bob(BBM022) Atlas(BBM023) Balboa(BBM024). Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Baobab Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters Category:Nomads Wolves